


we listened to it twice 'cause the dj was asleep

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Coulson decide to get <i>two</i> songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we listened to it twice 'cause the dj was asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



“Dos Coronas, por favor,” Daisy tells the waiter.

Coulson leans on the bar, impressed.

“Your Spanish is better than mine already,” he tells her.

“I needed to keep up with Joey and Yo-Yo. Find out why they kept saying I looked _agobiada_.”

“What does that mean?”

“Exactly!”

They make their way back to their little table, dribbling dancing couples left and right.

The night is actually kind of cool, but at least the sky seems clear of clouds - he knows Daisy is worrying about tomorrow, because the site they’ll be investigating is only accessible on good weather days.

He can see she’s worried. A bit worn out, like him. She’s wearing civilian clothes - a white loose top Coulson thinks he’s never seen - after they have spent almost a day getting here, using fake names and civilian transport too.

“This mission, it’s probably not the best idea for a Director of SHIELD to get involved,” she tells him for the eleventh time it seems.

“I’m not here as Director of SHIELD,” Coulson says, swinging his bottle to make the point. “I’m here as Phil Coulson and as… your friend.”

“Okay,” she says with a grateful nod.

He really doesn’t want to think about tomorrow. They’re stuck in this small town for the night and he almost feels anonymous here. He’s the only white person in the place but him and Daisy they know how to blend. Even if this is a wild goose chase (and chances are it is, like Turkey was, like Jiaying’s former hometown -one of the many- in Tibet) Coulson feels refreshed to be off the grid for a couple of days. 

Coulson leans back on his chair. Garden furniture. And a pool on the other side of the pensión. They have come in the middle of some sort of village festival and there are tiny bright lightbulbs hanging from every tree and across the dance floor, and a local quintet playing standards. He taps his foot against the leg of the table, distracted, following the music. When he lifts his gaze to grab his drink he sees Daisy looking straight at him, a kind of intense, resolved look on her face.

“So what does a girl like me has to do to get a guy like you to dance with her?” she says, throwing it in a jokey way, in case he rejects her.

Coulson gives her a smile. “Ask,” he says.

She takes a sip from her beer, slowly, holding his gaze.

“Okay,” she says. “I’m asking.”

He nods and gets up.

It’s a lot less awkward than he thought and that’s a scary thought. That they fit so seamlessly (her hand on his shoulder, his on her hip, their fingers entwined, no hesitation in the process of getting there). Daisy would normally try to to appear fake-relaxed, but she is not doing that right now. She’s letting Coulson see every worried and doubtful thought in her head. Coulson gives her hand a tiny squeeze.

“This is probably a wild goose chase, I’m sorry I’m wasting your time like this.”

“Stop apologizing,” he tells her. “I’m here because I want to be.”

She nods imperceptibly, bringing their bodies closer together.

She’s probably right - this is the third time she’s gone out on a limb to find some Inhuman artifact or bit of folklore that would lead her to one of the lost Diviners.

“It’s frustrating to have so little to go on. This kind of knowledge, it used to be for the Elders to keep,” Daisy is saying. “But then my mom ate the Elders so…”

Coulson feels a bit troubled, being trusted with this. He hasn’t always proven he can be trusted with important things. And this is part of the Inhuman myth, if Daisy is successful this trip could change the future of a whole race of people. To be involved in this…

He looks around. There are a few local couples dancing, people coming to the only bar in the village. They are a couple of hours outside Zihuatanejo and they’ll have to go even further south tomorrow. No one knows they are here - not even the team. Daisy trusts her but this is not something she can involve them with. Coulson wonders why she thinks she can count on him.

And a part of him wishes she never finds the remaining Diviners, that she never in her lifetime has to face the choice of what to do about them, leave that to the next generation of Inhumans. He feels crappy about wishing that, it’s a selfish wish, it’s a wish that makes him angry at himself, and also makes him wrap his hand around Daisy’s waist tighter as they dance, their hips meeting, brushing, Daisy looking at him with curiosity.

“Daisy…”

But then the music stops, the song ends, and when the music stops Coulson doesn’t quite let go.

“Another one?” he asks, both hopeful and terrified.

Part of him is wishing she’d say no. But it’s a selfish wish, as selfish as not wanting her to complete her mission here.

But she nods, “Yeah, let’s do another one,” she says, slipping her hand from Coulson’s hand. The music starts slow and Daisy wraps her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers right against the back of his head. Both his hands go, almost as if of their own will, to her waist, much lower than before, thumbing the fabric of her black leather belt, feeling for the hem of her black jeans.

It’s a slow song, sentimental tune. Coulson has never gotten Mariachi music - it sounds corny and cheap. But this is actually nice, maybe because they are here and he is not listening to a faux rendering in some TexMex restaurant. The tune is sickly sweet but the singer makes it feel heartfelt. Daisy’s fingers start playing with the hair on his nape, stroking it to the rhythm of the ballad.

“I know this one,” she says. “I heard it at Joey’s when his family invited me for lunch.”

Coulson smiles. Finally the world is righting itself by giving Daisy Johnson hordes of friends and strangers all of whom fall in love with her immediately.

“What does it say?”

Daisy laughs a little. And she’s shaking a little, but that might be the cool breeze. “My Spanish is not that advanced,” she says. “Something about a guy who can’t find his beloved. Oh, and it’s raining. Something about the rain.”

She laughs again, not exactly uncomfortable, but more like she is slowly realizing the absurd side of the situation. Here they are, dancing like two normal people, when Daisy is feeling the weight of the fate of her people on her shoulders.

She sighs a little, tugs at Coulson to come closer.

“I can’t be like my mother and decide who should transform and who shouldn’t,” she tells him in a soft, private voice. “But I don’t want to be the person who ended a whole race.You know what I mean?”

Coulson nods. He can’t imagine how it must feel like, such a responsibility. A decision she made trying to save thousands of lives, trying to stop Jiaying from starting her “revolution”, and now the ramifications of that brave decision are beginning to hit her. She’s thinking decades into the future. Coulson envies that in her, like he did in Fury. He has always been stuck in what’s in front of him.

Right now he doesn’t mind that much. Daisy is in front of him.

“I know you think this is a bad idea,” she goes on, watching him carefully. Then, looking over him and away, “That it’s probably better if there are no more people like us, like me.”

“How could I think that when I look at you?” he says, honestly. “I know what the Kree wanted. But you’re not a weapon. You’re a miracle.”

He hasn’t put it in so many words, not even to himself. Daisy’s smile spread, like a warm wave, all across her face and to the tips of her fingers.

To be fair he thought she was a miracle a long time before she gained her powers. But this is what she was meant to be, he wouldn’t dream of taking it away from her.

“Thank you,” she says. “I’m really glad it’s you here with me. You and not the Director of SHIELD.”

She slides her arms across his neck, pulling him closer into an almost embrace. Coulson accommodates her, moving his hands against her back, her top rolled up in the gesture, his fingers finding the startling feel of her skin under.

Daisy rests her head on his shoulder. He tries to concentrate on the music, the dancing. She was right, he can hear the word “ _lluvia_ ” in there somewhere, and it does sound like a sad song. Little by little, fraction of an inch by fraction of an inch, Daisy turns her head towards him, until Coulson can feel her breath on his chin, her nose brushing his cheek. 

He twists one hand into the fabric of her white top.

He knows this is the last moment in which he is going to be just Daisy’s friend, and he lets it linger on, not making that jump just yet, because being Daisy’s has been a privilege and he wants to savour it a bit longer - even if being more than her friend seems like a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to write a whole series about Daisy and Coulson travelling the world looking for the missing Diviners and having UST, to be honest.


End file.
